


Movie Date

by inkwells_writing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i dont really have many tags for this one lads, these dorks just being dorks i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwells_writing/pseuds/inkwells_writing
Summary: Arthur has rules in place- all to protect himself when dating. But bloody hell, this dork was really making it hard to stick to his rules.





	Movie Date

Arthur was a man with standards. Sure, he was in college, a time many considered to be for messing around and having fun, but Arthur didn’t want to make any rash decisions. He was only going to date someone who met such standards.

And the man he was currently on a date with met all of them. He was handsome, funny, kind, strong, smart, and everything in between. Arthur wasn’t vain- being smart or handsome weren’t the only reason he’d date someone, but they sure were perks.

It also helped he’d had a crush on Alfred for months before the other had  _ finally _ decided to ask him on a date. 

But, he wasn’t about to break all his rules just because Alfred was attractive or a long-time crush (he’d felt silly calling him a ‘crush’ but he’d long since given up lying about what it was to Francis). 

No kisses until the third date. Nothing  _ more  _ than kissing until after Arthur decided something could come from the relationship. No sharing deep personal feelings until at least a few months. All these rules were in place to keep Arthur safe.

He’d never wanted to break all of his rules so quickly.

But he held himself back, went on two dates, and was a perfect gentleman. 

He’d known Alfred for a long while, he should have expected this for their third date.

A superhero film, the newest one. Alfred had said he was super lucky to get tickets and that he originally planned on taking Kiku (who shared an equal love of the films), but when he had something come up, he decided to take Arthur.

Had it been anyone else, Arthur may have been offended by the explanation, but considering it was Alfred, he understood. Alfred and Kiku had become great friends through their love of superheroes and video games, and those things were extremely important to Alfred (he planned on going into game design or film cgi, whatever that meant). 

Arthur was honored that Alfred chose him to take to the movie, especially when he probably could have sold the ticket to someone else. He’d even done research before (taking what he knew from Alfred gushing about previous films and looking into what it all meant), so he knew what was going on and had a solid understanding of what Alfred was talking about as they drove to the film.

See? Arthur was a gentleman.

He even paid for the snacks when they were in line, explaining how it was only fair when Alfred had paid for the tickets. 

The movie was fine. It wasn’t what Arthur would typically choose to watch, but Alfred seemed to be having an amazing time and the plot was interesting, if not a little obvious. Arthur was paying more attention to the hand that Alfred had on the arm rest, debating if it was worth it to grab and hold. Would Alfred pull his hand away? Or would he turn his hand around and hold his back? Should he grab it? Or should he leave it alone?

Before he could come to a decision, the hand moved. Alfred yawned and stretched, something Arthur wouldn’t expect from someone who had been so excited to see the film-

Oh. 

Oh my lord.

Alfred’s arm was now around his shoulders.

He had-

Alfred had just done the most cliched thing ever.

He’d fake yawned so he could put his arm around Arthur.

Arthur was short-circuiting. 

He was trying desperately to hold in his laughter, but it was obvious Alfred could tell why he was shaking when he pulled his arm back quickly. 

“No, wait,” Arthur whispered, trying to keep his voice down past his giggles, “I just- I can’t believe you did  _ that _ , I’m sorry I just-”

Alfred’s mouth was pressed in a fine line, obviously embarrassed by Arthur’s laughter, and he looked at the screen with a red face. 

Arthur set a hand on Alfred’s, whispering out, “I’m sorry, it’s just so silly and-” Arthur cut himself off with a snort as the thought of Alfred’s actions sent him back into barely-restrained laughter.

Alfred looked at him shocked, likely at his snort, before his mouth wobbled until it broke into his own boisterous laugh. The two of them began feeding off of each others laughs, ignoring the annoyed  _ shushes _ the people around them were shooting them. 

Arthur tried to reel in his laughter, but a sharp snort from Alfred sent him back into peels of laughter. His hand was pressed against his mouth in an attempt to stay silent, but it quickly became obvious it wasn’t working when a bright light was shined down on him.

An usher was looking down at them with a frown as they said, “I’m going to have to ask you two to leave the theater. You’re disturbing the other guests.”

Arthur froze up, feeling Alfred do the same next to him. They stood quickly, Alfred leading the way out of the theater. The worker apologized and told them they couldn’t return, and Arthur felt red-hot guilt run down the back of his neck.

He’d ruined the movie Alfred had been excited to see. The tickets were apparently very hard to get- Alfred would have to wait forever to see it now. 

Arthur felt himself grow silent. The smile that had been impossible to tame now completely gone and he followed Alfred out to the parking lot, pausing when they were next to his car. 

Alfred hadn’t spoken on the walk to the car, but when they were standing outside it’s doors, he turned.

Arthur looked up and opened his mouth at the same time as Alfred.

“Listen I-”

“I have to-”

The paused, and Alfred let out a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck, “You first.”

Arthur frowned and sighed, “I should apologize. I know you were excited to see that film, and now you’re going to have to wait to see it and-”

“Hey, stop.” Alfred cut him off, before he sighed, “Yeah, I’m going to have to wait to go back, but I’ll just catch it in a few weeks. I still had fun with you. I’ve never seen you laugh like that.” Alfred gave him a sheepish smile, “It’s really cute.”

Arthur blinked. He’d expected anger from Alfred. It would have been restrained, but he was supposed to be upset. Arthur had ruined the movie for him. Instead he was being called  _ cute _ and the whole thing was being brushed aside.

Bloody hell, Alfred might just be a keeper.

So, he took a deep breath and met Alfred’s gaze, “You’re really trying to get me to break all of my rules, aren’t you?”

Alfred blinked and began to ask, understandably, what Arthur meant, when Arthur leaned up on his toes and reached up to grab at Alfred’s collar and yanked him down for a kiss. 

Alfred gasped, and Arthur took that as a sign he was going something right, so he smiled into the kiss, morphing into a full smirk and Alfred’s hands moved to to grasp at his waist. 

He pulled away, leaving his hands around Alfred’s neck as he panted slightly. 

Alfred blinked, staring blankly down at Arthur until he spoke with a hoarse voice, “I think I have some, uh,  _ movies _ back at my apartment, if you want-”

Arthur pulled him back down again, pecking him quickly before letting go and settling back down on his feet. He stepped away and walked around the car, calling over it as he rested a hand on the door handle, “What are we waiting for? I’d love to catch a full film today.”

Alfred grinned at him over the car and unlocked it, fumbling a little in his excitement to get in his car.

He let out a soft chuckle and he opened the door and slid in, watching Alfred scramble to start the car.

Yes, Alfred was going to make keeping his rules in place very difficult. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! please please leave kudos and comments!!  
> if yall wanna request anything or see updates about me, you can go to my tumblr @inkwells-writing ! (i just did a drabble thingy where i took prompts and wrote some short fics :D )


End file.
